


For I Shall Not Pass This Way Again

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Birthday Presents, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Merlin gets a happy day dammit, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I expect to pass through this world but once. Any good therefore that I can do, or any kindness that I can show to any fellow creature, let me do it now. Let me not defer or neglect it, for I shall not pass this way again.” </p>
<p>—William Penn</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Shall Not Pass This Way Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the incomparable Sophie. All remaining fail and/or mistakes are my own. I considered expanding this/correcting the ending to do more what I intended originally, but then I remembered I'm too lazy to bother with that sort of thing.

It seemed an unexceptional day when he woke. Merlin opened his eyes and stretched. Scratched at his belly. Swung his legs out of bed and dressed. 

But Gaius had a hot breakfast prepared for him when he came down from his room. Merlin smiled, confused. 

“Happy birthday, Merlin,” Gaius said, greeting him with a tight hug. Merlin laughed, squeezing back and happily tucking into a plate of eggs that tasted like they’d been fried in pork fat. He moaned at the outrageous luxury. 

“Did you steal this from Arthur?” he asked, mouth full. 

“Of course not,” Gaius said. “I had Morris do it.” 

+

When Merlin reported to Arthur’s rooms, he was further surprised to find Arthur already awake and dressed. 

“Merlin,” he said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “A little bird told me today is your birthday.”

Merlin smiled, pleased to be remembered. Then he grew suspicious. “It is,” he hedged. 

“In that case, I’d like you to have the day off,” Arthur said, with all apparent sincerity. 

“Really?” 

Arthur’s brows pinched. “Yes, really — what kind of master do you take me for?” 

“A...very kind and generous one!” Merlin grinned. 

+

Word seemed to have spread everywhere. Cook let Merlin nick a fresh roll without swinging her ladle at him. He found several baskets of wildflowers in his room along with a note from Gwen promising to sneak away for an afternoon swim. Leon gave him a small boot knife and appeared buoyed by Merlin’s delight in receiving it. 

When he and Gwen returned from the lake, Gwaine had snuck an entire barrel of ale into his room, which sat surrounded by blossoms. 

Merlin rubbed his fingers over his heart, trying to smooth the sharp, sweet feeling growing in his breast.

\+ 

By evening Merlin didn’t believe the day could get any better, and his suspicions looked likely to be confirmed when Arthur summoned him. Amused, Merlin set down his cup of ale and tucked the flower he’d been twirling behind his ear, loping his way toward the royal wing. Leave it to Arthur to forget the very gift he’d given. 

When he saw Merlin approaching, Arthur collected something from his desk before striding across the room. “Merlin!” He ushered him inside, shutting the door behind them. “You weren’t at training today,” he said, looking put out. 

“You told me I had the day off,” Merlin said.

“Yes, but training is fun.” 

Merlin lifted a brow, pressing his lips together. Arthur cuffed him about the ear. 

“Here,” he said, handing Merlin a letter. “Your mother wrote, asked me to give this to you on your birthday. She wasn’t sure it’d arrive on the correct date. Didn’t seem to trust Gaius not to give it to you the minute he received it, not sure why,” Arthur trailed off, watching Merlin gently unseal the letter and read it. 

“Seems you’re well-loved wherever you go,” Arthur said, smiling when Merlin quietly refolded the worn paper. 

Struck, Merlin looked up from his hands. 

Some quality of the firelight, some softness in Arthur’s bearing compelled him, and he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, tucking his face into his neck. 

Arthur’s surprise was tangible. Abruptly, his stiffness gave way to a warm embrace. 

“Thank you,” Merlin said, finding it difficult to draw back, nosing along the line of Arthur’s jaw in his reluctance to separate. 

Their eyes caught. Merlin heard Arthur’s breath hitch. 

“Merlin,” he said— 

—and they were kissing, wrapping _in_ , struggling against the boundaries of their own bodies. Merlin opened his mouth, breathing out the swell of hot emotion rising within him, leaving himself vulnerable to Arthur’s advance. He bore them back, up against the wall, framing Merlin with his shoulders and his sure, firm hands at Merlin’s jaw — steadying him for the offering of his kisses. 

Arthur’s hips shifted and fit — fit up against Merlin’s, making Merlin’s hands fist in Arthur’s tunic. Merlin’s mouth went soft and surprised, back arching, Arthur’s lips skimming his cheek. 

“Merlin,” he said, combing his fingers through Merlin’s hair, tightening his hold like a point of focus, a tether. “Before you, I never marked this date—” he said, and Merlin bucked, gasping against him, drawing Arthur’s forehead to his own. 

“Now I think I’ll never forget it,” Arthur breathed, running his thumb over the ridge of Merlin’s brow. 

Merlin froze, scrabbling for purchase, riding the tide of Arthur’s hips and succumbing to the wave as it peaked.


End file.
